1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handsaw, and more particularly to a handsaw having a replaceable blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional handsaw comprises a handle, and a blade mounted on the handle. However, the blade is fixed on the handle so that the blade cannot be replaced easily when it is worn out, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in replacing the blade.
The closest prior art reference of a conventional handsaw having a replaceable blade was disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Application No. 093204283. However, in the above-mentioned conventional handsaw, it is necessary to detach all of the parts of the handle when replacing the blade and to assemble all of the parts of the handle after replacement of the blade, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in replacing the blade.